La sacerdotisa del cielo
by JOHNMG
Summary: Una traición se una de las magas del gremio de Fairy Taill compensara una búsqueda para que esta regrese al gremio, en su vieja en búsqueda de esta maga el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail atravesara toda clase de aventuras.
1. Traicion

Capitulo 1: Traicion.

El sol caída cálidamente sobre la ciudad de Magnolia y el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail camina de regreso después de una misión exitosa por decirlo de cierta manera ya que aun que lograron completarla con éxito no falto que destruyeran parte de la cuidad y ahí es donde se fue la mayor parte de su recompensa.

- ¡Gray idiota todo fue tu culpa! – Natsu.

- ¡Mi culpa estúpido si fuiste tú quien incendio la mayor parte del lugar con tus estúpidas llamas! –Gray.

- ¡Pero qué dijiste idiota!

- ¡Que fue tu culpa!

- ¡Cállense! –Erza.

- Si –ambos.

- No sé porque siempre termina las cosas así. –Lucy.

- ¡Aye! Lucy despistada no sabes que así son los magos de Fairy Tail. –Happy.

- Si tienes razón Happy. –Lucy.

- Lucy creo que eres tonta ¡ji, ji, ji! –Happy.

- ¡Pero qué dijiste! –Lucy.

Mientras que la típica pele de los magos del equipo más fuete de Fairy Tail continuaba llegaron en donde esperaban ver como era de costumbre al gremio pero se llevarían una sorpresa al llegar.

- ¡Llegamos! –Natsu.

Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta del gremio al ver que el gremio estaba como decirlo en calma y es que se veía que aun que todos los magos estaban presentes se veían serios cosa que es muy rara en el gremio y eso que solo pasa cuando hay una catástrofe encima de ellos o le ha pasado algo malo a alguien.

- He, ¿Qué pasa? – Natsu.

- ¿Por que estarán todos así? – Lucy.

- Hay que preguntarle al maestro. –Erza.

Cuando los chicos pasaron juntos a los demás magos de Fairy Tail mostraron que estos no querían verlo y es que la noticia que recibirían no les sería nada agradable. En la barra del bar de Fairy Tail no se encontraba como siempre está con su bella sonrisa Mirajane para alegrar a todos los magos, sí no en su lugar su hermana menor pero aun si no menos hermosa Lissana.

- Hola chicos. –Lissana.

- ¡Lissana! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Mirajane? –Lucy.

- Sobre eso chicos hay algo que el maestro tiene que decirles. –Lissana.

- Veo que volvieron. –Maestro.

- Maestro, ¿Qué pasa? –Erza.

El maestro Makarov se quedo un momento en silencio y es que no le gustaba lo que les iba a decir a sus hijos como él llamaba a todos los magos del gremio.

- Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy y Happy se que ustedes ha pasado muchas cosas junto a Wendy así que…

- ¿Qué le pasa ha Wendy maestro? – Lucy.

Tras la pregunta de Lucy todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que les diría su maestro.

- Wendy no ha regresado de una misión.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Las palabras del maestro dejaron helados a los chicos ya que hasta hace unos días Wendy estaba con ellos.

- ¡¿Cómo que Wendy desapareció?! –Natsu.

- Maestro explíquenos. –Erza.

Mientras Natsu despedía llamas mostrando su enojo los demás del grupo prestaron atención a las palabras del maestro

- Bien, escuchen con atención. –Maestro.

* * *

Hace 5 días atrás en Fairy Tail.

- Wendy vas a salir a hacer un trabajo tú sola. –Mirajane.

- Sí, quiero sorprender a los chicos cuando regresen de que fui hacer una misión sola, bueno Charle ira conmigo.

- Wendy hay que irnos el viaje no es muy largo y si nos damos prisa podremos regresar mañana en la tarde y si quieres sorprender a Natsu y los demás tendremos hacer la misión rápidamente.

- Si, vamos nos Charle.

La misión consistía en ir a la ciudad de "Lupinus" en donde Wendy vería a la cliente y es que ella quería hacer una mudanza de la cuidad a las afueras de la misma pero como era una mujer rica podría haber intentos de robo o cosas por el estilo por eso ella pedio un mago de escolta.

- ¡Wendy! ¿iras tú sola? –Maestro.

- Si maestro voy hacerlo pero no iré sola Charle me acompañara.

- Me alegro pero no quieres que vaya alguien más contigo.

- No maestro quiero hacerlo esta vez sola con Charle.

- Bien entiendo pero si necesitas ayuda enviare a alguien.

- Gracias maestro, vámonos Charle.

- Si Wendy. –Charle.

Si hubiera sabido que ella no regresaría habría enviado a alguien con ella pero se veía muy confiada así que no quise incomodarla. Al día siguiente recibimos la notificación que la misión había sido un éxito y que Wendy y Charle ya había emprendió su regreso según lo previsto así que supusimos que ella se regresaría en la tarde de ese día pero cuando paso ese día no llego creímos que se había ido a casa a descansar del viaje y que se presentaría en la mañana pero en la mañana siguiente llega y nada de Wendy, el día trascurrió no supimos nada de ella.

- Maestro no hemos sabido nada de Wendy. –Mirajane.

- Es cierto estoy preocupado, Mirajane por que no vas con Elfman a ver si encentran alguna pisto o saben de ella.

- Si maestro.

Mirajane y Elfman se fueron de inmediato a la ciudad de "Lupinus" en busca de Wendy. Se comunicaron conmigo esta mañana y me dijeron que la mujer que pidió la misión dijo que no tuvo ningún problema mientras Wendy y Charle estuvieron ahí, se fueron después de cumplir la misión y es que estaba muy feliz de que las cosas fueron con calma y que quería regresar a su gremio y que después de eso no supo nada.

Mirajane me dijo que había investigado y preguntado en la ciudad y que nadie había visto o sabio de una chica con esa descripción de Wendy, me dijo que en la estación de tren la vieron subir el tren sin nada sospechoso.

Pero cuando no sabían en donde buscar un trabajador dijo que el tren en donde Wendy iba se detuvo en medio de las vías después de de una parada de emergencia pero después de investigar no supieron nada extraño lo que fue una falsa alarma pero no pudieron encontrar a quien jalo la palanca de emergencia.

* * *

En Fairy Tail.

- Ahora Mirajane y Elfman van así el lugar donde se les dijo que había detenido el tren. –Maestro.

- Entiendo maestro. -Erza.

- Entonces ¡Vamos a donde van Miraje y Elfman no vamos a dejar a Wendy sola! –Natsu.

- ¡No se olviden de Charle! –Happy.

- ¡Sí! Vamos a ir a buscar a Wendy y Charle. –Lucy.

Pero en ese momento un personaje misterioso apareció en la entrada del gremio este vestía una capa negra que lo cubría por completo solo dejando ver su rostro que era de un joven de cabello negro corto con la marca del gremio al que pertenecía en su frente del lado izquierdo.

Todos en el gremio vieron al joven que no parecía tener prisa ni dad ya que se había quedado en la entrada del gremio como analizando el lugar. Pero fue interrumpido por uno de los integrantes.

- ¡Hey chico necesitas algo! –Macao.

El chico ignoro al mago y este entro sin decir nada, se dirigió a la barra de Fairy Tail en donde Natsu y los demás estaban pero no lo buscaba a él si no al maestro del gremio Makarov.

- ¿Es usted el maestro Makarov?

- Si soy yo, que deseas joven extraño.

El joven guardo un momento de silencio y es que le sorprendió el comentario del maestro ya que él esperaba que este fuese más serio.

- Tengo un mensaje de mi maestra para usted y todos los del gremio.

- ¿Un mensaje? Dímelo.

El joven saco una bola de comunicación mágica de entre sus ropas y a la coloco en el suelo, esta comenzó a proyectar una imagen que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta y este en esa proyección se podía ver sentada en una gran silla se estilo barroco y usando una ropa distinta de la que normalmente usaría que consistía en short corto negro muy ajustado, una blusa sin mangas también negra con la imagen de un dragón y una chaqueta también sin mangas que como logo en la chaqueta el logo del gremio que era una lanza y un báculo en cruz. Ahí estaba Wendy y a su lado Charle.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Todos en el gremio se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos y es que nadie en su sano juicio consideraría ver a Wendy vestida así.

- Hola Maestro. –Wendy.

- Wendy. –Maestro.

- ¡Oye Wendy! ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque estas vestida así y que paso con tu cabello? –Lucy.

Todos se hacían las mismas preguntas que Lucy le había hecho a Wendy y es que parte de vestir extrañamente ella también se había pintado su cabello de negro cosa que combinada con su forma de vestir la hacina parecer una chica atemorizante contrario a la Wendy que ellos conocían.

- No sucede nada Lucy es solo que como he decidido cambiar de gremio considere cambiar mi imagen. –Wendy.

- ¡Cambiar de gremio! –Todos los del gremio.

- Si he decidió dejar Fairy Tail y tomar mi lugar como maestra de mi propio gremio "Infernal Sphere" (Esfera Infernal).

- ¿¡Qué demonios dices Wendy!? –Natsu.

- ¡Como que cambiar de gremio! –Lucy.

- ¡Maestra! –Gray.

- ¡Explícanos Wendy! –Erza.

- No tengo que explicarles nada, solo considere a Fairy Tail como un lugar de idiotas, en especial de ti Natsu. –Wendy.

- ¡Qué dijiste Wendy! –Natsu.

- ¿Qué está pasando Wendy tú no eres así? –Lucy.

- Es cierta Wendy. –Grey.

- ¡Wendy! Deja estas tonterías y regresa ya. –Erza.

- ¡Cállense!

La última frase dejo a todos muy sorprendidos y es que nadie esperaría que Wendy se dirigiera así a alguien del gremio en especial a Erza quien es muy temida en el gremio.

- Ya no soy Wendy Marvell ahora me conocerán como "la sacerdotisa del cielo oscuro" y para que me crean y no sepan que es una broma.

Wendy mostro donde tenía su marca de Fairy Tail y frente a todos la borro remplazándola por la marca de su gremio.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el primer episodio de este Fic de Fairy tail que bueno sera mas un mini fic ya que no creo que pase de 15 episodios y eso es mucho creo que estará entre los 12. bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. ester publicando si los sábados pero mas ser aun sábado y otro no yo les digo pero pro ahora nos vemos el próximo sábado. **

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Guardianes del Cielo

Capitulo 2: Guardianes del Cielo.

Wendy mostro donde tenía su marca de Fairy Tail y frente a todos la borro remplazándola por la marca de su gremio.

- ¿Por qué Wendy? –Lucy.

Tras terminar de borra la marca de Fairy Tail y poner la de su nuevo gremio Wendy mostro una sonrisa y dijo sus últimas palabras.

- Nos vemos Fairy Tail. –Wendy.

En la imagen de la trasmisión termino y todos en Fairy Tail no podían creer lo que habían visto pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio hizo una aparición repentina y es que Laxus atrapo a el mensajero que se entendía era uno de los del nuevo gremio de Wendy.

Laxus atrapa al joven que no pudo hacer nada en contra de la gran velocidad del 2do mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail

- ¡Hey! Suéltame, si me haces algo mi maestra no se los perdonara. –Chico Misterioso.

- Cállate. –Laxus.

- ¡Bájame! –Chico Misterioso.

- Abuelo sabes cuál es el código de alguien que ha traicionado al gremio. –Laxus.

- Si, lo sé Laxus, pero primero. –Maestro.

El maestro y los del gremio vieron al podre mensajero que sabía que había sido un error ir al gremio y no irse cuando todos veían el mensaje de su maestra.

- ¡He! Chicos solo soy un mensajero, ¡Nooooooooooooooo! –Chico Misterioso.

Después de un pequeño interrogatorio al chico misterioso que se llamaba Armar, el muy "cordialmente" les dijo a los de Fairy Tail en donde se encontraba su gremio "Infernal Sphere" después de eso el maestro Makarov les dijo que tendría una junta con todos los del gremio, pero esperaría a que Mirajane y Elfman regresaran.

* * *

Más tarde en Fairy Tail todos del gremio están reunidos bueno acepción de Gildarts que estaba en una misión muy importante. El maestro Makarov estaba en la barra del bar de Fairy Tail apunto de hablar del asunto de Wendy, ya que es la primera vez que los magos actuales del gremio viven una deserción de parte de un compañero sin que este cumpla con el protocolo de salida del gremio.

- Mis hijos, hoy tengo que decirles que según el código del gremio, cualquier mago que deje Fairy Tail sin hacerlo del modo que dicta la ley del gremio es considerado un peligro y debe ser… -maestro Makarov.

El maestro Makarov hizo una pausa y vio a todos los magos de Fairy Tail sabia que lo diría no le gustaría a muchos en especial a Natsu, que ya había sido paralizado por decirlo de algún modo y es que lo habían amarado a un poste del edificio y por si intenta hacer algo Erza lo vigilaba de cerca o más bien ella lo había amarado y lo amenazada con una de sus tantas espadas.

- Eliminado. -maestro Makarov.

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! –todos los magos del gremio.

- ¡Es enserio maestro! –Lucy.

- Maestro no hay otra opción. –Erza.

- ¡Silencio! –maestro Makarov.

Makarov cayó a todos los del integrantes del gremio, a él no le gustaba esa decisión pero era la ley de Fairy Tail.

- ¡Escuchen! Ya he tomado mi decisión por eso voy a enviar a un grupo de magos a atrapar a Wendy, se que ustedes son los más indicados. -maestro Makarov.

Todos en Fairy Tail observaban y esperaban las palabras del maestro y es que había muchos que no les gustaría tomar esa misión.

- A los que enviare es a Erza, Gray, Natsu y Juvia, ustedes tendrán encargarse de Wendy. -maestro Makarov.

El maestro había ya asignado a los magos que se encargarían del trabajo de eliminar a Wendy su ex compañera. Pero esta decisión no le gusto a muchos ya que se consideraba que algunos quisieran ir también en especial a la maga de espíritus celestiales Lucy.

- Maestro yo quisiera ir también. –Lucy.

- Maestro creo que es mejor que deje ir a Lucy, es muy cercana a Wendy y ella podría ayudar. –Mirajane.

- Juvia está feliz de poder ir con Gray, pero no le gusta esta misión. –Juvia.

El maestro veía la discusión que se había generado en el gremio pero la ley de Fairy Tail también exigía ciertos requisitos.

- ¡Cállense! –Laxus.

El que interrumpió la discusión en el gremio fue el segundo mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail Laxus quien se había mantenido al margen pero decidió intervenir.

- El viejo sabe lo que sienten por Wendy pero la Ley de Fairy Tail dice que en caso de una traición al gremio el maestro tiene que ordenar que solo magos más fuertes que el que cometió la falta puedan ir en su búsqueda. –Laxus.

- Eso quiere decir que Wendy es más fuerte que Lucy. –Lissana.

- En el Fairy Tail existe una tabla que indica a los 20 magos más fuertes del gremio, pero el maestro no le gustaba esa tabla y no la ha hecho pública para todos los demás para evitar peleas internas o celos entre compañeros. –Mirajane.

- Sí, yo he considerado cuarto factores para poder decir que tan fuerte en un mago pero no les diré cuales son, solo les diré que Wendy es la 10 maga más fuerte del gremio por eso solo puedo enviar a magos más fuertes. -maestro Makarov.

- Maestro nos puede decir a esos 9 magos más fuertes, tengo curiosidad de saber. –Levy.

- Bueno los magos mas fuertes son: Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Fried y Juvia, por lo tanto solo puedo enviar a los magos antes nombrados.

Tiempo después y aun a pesar de las quejas de algunos magos a los que se les encargo la misión Erza, Gray, Natsu y Juvia se dirigían por tren al sur de Fiore, cerca de las montañas del Fénix en donde el mensajero les había dicho que se encontraba el gremio de "Infernal Sphere".

* * *

Mientras tanto en "Infernal Sphere" la nueva maestra Wendy hablaba con 3 misteriosas personas que pertenecía a su gremio.

- Mi señora era necesario anunciar a su gremio que lo dejaba. –mujer misteriosa.

- Si mi guardiana del cielo, recuerda que nuestro plan necesita a un "dragón slayer" para funcionar y bueno no pienso hacerlo yo misma por eso con esta provocación se que Makarov enviara a algunos magos y sé que Natsu vendrá o tal vez Gajeel por eso ustedes tendrán que distraer a los demás magos que vengan mis queridos guardianes de los cielos. –Wendy.

- Entendido nuestra señora. –los guardianes.

Las 3 misteriosas personas que solo se podía ver parte de sus rostros ya que lo traían cubierto además de usar capuchas como la mayoría del gremio no dejaban ver quienes era pero se deducía que eran 2 hombres y una mujer por el tono de hablar, ellos eran los que Wendy había nombrado como los guardianes de los cielos y su guardia personal los 3 magos más fuertes de "Infernal Sphere".

- Entonces, prepárense, se que ellos ya viene hacia aquí. –Wendy.

- Disculpe mi señora pero como sabe eso. –Guardián.

- No fue casualidad de enviar a un mensajero, lo hice apropósito para que él les dijera en donde estábamos, por eso prepárense, que yo me encargare del dragón slayer que venga. –Wendy.

- Si. –los guardianes.

Después de ordenarles a sus 3 guardianes que hacer, ellos salieron para prepararse dejando a Wendy solo ya que Charle no estaba por un encargo que le había dado Wendy. En ese momento un proyección mágica apareció frente a Wendy, en el se podía ver a un hombre que llevaba una máscara blanca que solo dejaba las aberturas para la boca y ojos en los que se podía ver unos ojos de color rojo sangre además de estar cubierto por una capucha de color negro con detalles en rojo. Por su parte Wendy se inclino ante la aparición de este misterio hombre.

- Ho gran maestro, el plan va como debería ir, pronto tendré a un dragón slayer para el ritual. –Wendy.

- Eso espero, Sacerdotisa del cielo negro, y dime como va tu nuevo gremio. –Maestro.

- Va bien mi señor, no tuve problemas en tomar el control no soy muy fuertes o listos pero servirán para nuestro propósito. –Wendy.

- Excelente, cuando tengas al dragón Slayer avísame. –Maestro.

- Si mi señor. –Wendy.

La proyección mágica termino y Wendy se reincorporo, fue a su asiento.

- Muy pronto te podre volver a ver Grandine.

* * *

Tras descender del tren, tomaron un carro y se dirigieron a las montañas del Fénix el grupo de Fairy Tail no había tomado esta misión como otras claro era la razón, ya que aquí pelearían con un amigo, el viaje fue más largo del que los magos pensaron y decidieron acampar, ya cerca de las montañas a las afueras de un pequeño bosque lo que no sabían are que eran observados por varias figuras misteriosas.

Ya entrada bien la noche los chicos intentaban dormir o mas solo Natsu dormía y no era porque a él no le preocupase lo de Wendy más bien lo había dejado inconsciente Erza y Gray tras aburrirse de sus quejas de ir a buscar a Wendy en lugar de descansar.

- Erza. –Gray.

- Si Gray. –Erza.

- De verdad vamos a exterminar a Wendy. –Gray.

- No es algo que me gustaría hacer pero si es por el bien del gremio lo hare. –Erza.

- ¡Enserio Erza, De verdad lo vas a hacer! –Gray.

- Si Gray si es por Fairy Tail lo hare incluso si les tengo que hacer a un lado. –Erza.

- ¡Erza! –Gray.

Ya Gray se había levantado y hacia frente a Erza quien no parecía importarle las palabras de su amigo y compañero. Pero antes de que una pelea comenzara Juvia empujo a Gray haciendo que vitara un ataque enemigo.

- ¡Cuidado! –Juvia.

- ¡Qué demonios! –Erza.

Justo en ese momento varias decenas de magos aparecieron de las sombras y atacaron con varios tipos de ataque mágicos pero fue muy fácil para los chicos de Fairy Tail esquivar estos ataques, acepto Natsu que seguía inconsciente bueno le pegaron muy fuerte.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! –Natsu.

Natsu fue alcanzado por los ataque de los magos pero al ser el gran "salamander" todo eso no fue nada para él.

- ¡Hay que acabarlos! –Erza.

Los chicos de Fairy Tail contraatacaron y la verdad no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado para acabar con los magos enemigos que en realidad no era muy fuertes ni siquiera en grupo.

- (Que extraño pensé que eran más fuertes) –Erza.

- ¡Hey Tú! –Natsu.

Natsu tomo a un mago que había derrotado y lo comenzó a interrógalo o más bien a golpear para que hablara.

- ¡Dime donde esta Wendy! –Natsu.

- No te lo… dire… ya que no es necesario Ja, Ja, Ja por que… -Mago misterios.

En ese momento el suelo se abrió y todos los chicos cayeron…

* * *

**Hola a todos y siento la demora pero tube un bloqueo pero bueno espero que les guste este episodio y nos vemos el proximo sabado.**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
